


Hey. I'm Bored.

by vol_ctrl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is an Asshole, Angel Dust Wants It, Angel Dust is horny, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Asphyxiation, Bargaining, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, Hell, Horniness, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, No Refractory Period, No Touching, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Propositions, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killers, Touch Averse Alastor, Touch-Starved, Voyeurism, bratty bottom, hypersexual character, touch averse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vol_ctrl/pseuds/vol_ctrl
Summary: Angel Dust is bored, which means he's horny. He propositions Alastor, and finds he should be careful what he wishes for.(Sociopath asexual Alastor done right.)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 988





	Hey. I'm Bored.

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea struck me to do a cockwarming fic with Angel/Alastor. As soon as the thought hit me, I realized it was literally the perfect thing for asexual Alastor and sex-overdrive Angel. I swore not to start writing HH fic yet, as I'm still in the thick of Good Omens holiday fic season, but I started writing this and _could not stop_.
> 
> If you're unfamiliar with cockwarming, it's the act of penetrating your partner with your soft cock, potentially with the intent of getting hard and fucking them.
> 
> I'm on the ace spectrum, and looking forward to writing more realistic treatments of an asexual character in sexual situations. Hope you all enjoy.

“Hey. I’m bored.” Angel slinked up upon Alastor in the far corner of the lobby where the radio demon was sitting in the wing-backed chair he had summoned in lieu of being forced to ever sit  _ next  _ to someone. 

“And what would you like me to do about that, dear fellow?” Alastor replied, lifting his eyes to fix the spider in his scarlet gaze.

“When I get bored, I get horny,” Angel said as a grin crept across his lips.

“I’m sure you could find a willing opponent around here somewhere.” Alastor laced his fingers together with a smile.

“There’s nobody here! Everyone left with Charlie to go do that event thingie at Pentagram Central. Somethin’ about drumming up interest in the hotel.” Angel waved one hand aimlessly as two others planted on his narrow hips.

“I believe you said you’d “be right along,”” Alastor reminded him as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his gloved fingers. “I’m sure there would be some entertainment to be had. Not to mention, you could use the opportunity to advertise your services.”

“Nah. Charlie’d give me those big, sappy ‘don’t disappoint me’ eyes,” Angel crooned, imitating her doe eyes with a flutter of his own lashes. “‘Sides, I want  _ you, _ ” he insisted and sauntered closer to Alastor’s chair, pouring himself along the back of it. One of his hands crept over Alastor’s knee, while another slid up his bicep over the fine cloth of his pin-striped coat.

Alastor’s hands snapped viper-fast to snatch Angel’s wrists and remove his touch, wrenching the spider demon right off his feet and to the ground in front of him. “You know my feelings on the matter,” Alastor said, his smile sharp as a knife, brows narrowed. How many times did he have to reiterate to this whore that he would not stand to be touched?

Angel let out an undignified yelp as he crumpled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. “What’s your fucking problem, Al?” Angel snapped as he flipped his hair back from his eyes and pushed himself up with two limbs as the other two brushed down his coat. “I don’t get you. It’s all listening to this crap,” he gestured toward the radio, which was currently playing a jazzy little swing number, “and cooking, and reading and shit.”

Alastor’s eyes narrowed a fraction as Angel referred to his musical tastes as ‘crap.’

“I thought youse was all about,” Angel’s irritation began to melt away, softening with his voice as he turned toward Alastor and ran his hands up the arms of the chair, “ _ entertainment, _ ” he finished with a purr.

That got a twitch from the corner of Alastor’s lips, a raised brow. “I believe our tastes in entertainment differ, Angel,” he murmured in a low, buzzing tone. “You like your base sins, while I… have a more refined taste.” The radio demon’s eyes flicked to where Angel’s hands were creeping up the arms of his chair. As Angel began to lean closer, Alastor lifted a leg and planted a boot on the white shoulder of his coat.

“I won’t touch ya, if that’s what you’re into,” Angel offered in a husky voice. “‘Cept with my mouth. Or I could just hold myself open for ya--just put it right inside…” The spider didn’t back down, instead leaned into the boot against his shoulder. He lifted his hands away from the chair, held all four up in surrender. “Promise ya. No touching. See, I’ll put ‘em behind my back.” Angel did so, prompting his chest further out.

“Why would I want you, after all the rest of Hell has had you?” Alastor asked with a tilt of his head.

“I know how to please a guy like you--I know  _ lotsa  _ ways.” Angel bit his lip.

“I don’t think you understand, dear fellow.” Alastor gave Angel a look that was almost pity. “I’m not interested in such things.”

“C’mon. Everyone’s interested in sex. Everyone fucks. You can’t tell me you’re a fucking virgin.” Angel grinned with daring, narrowed eyes. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he gasped. “Holy shit! The fucking Radio Demon’s a virgin?” Angel howled with laughter, and Alastor was able to shove him back with his boot. The spider demon was laughing so hard, he fell back and caught himself easily with his hands. 

Alastor sighed and sat back. He crossed his legs and his arms, looking down at the whore before him with only mild interest. “I am not a virgin, you rotten idiot.”

“Oh, thank fuck. I don’t think I coulda handled it if you was a fucking virgin,” Angel gasped, wiping at his eyes. “Well? So that means you fuck.”

“Once in a blue moon. But certainly not a filthy whore like you.” Alastor smirked.

“Aww, come  _ on,  _ Al,” Angel groaned. “I’m beggin’ you.”

“Not with that tone you’re not,” Alastor quipped.

Angel’s eyes lit up, lingering on those red, red eyes that kept him at a distance. A sultry smile slowly spread across the spider’s face. “ _ Please? _ ” he whispered in a dripping-honey tone. He moved as if he were liquid, onto his knees, trickling closer to Alastor. “Please, Al. I need this. I need you.”

Alastor snorted and shook his head. “You are persistent, I’ll give you that.”

“What do I gotta do for you ta let me have this, huh?” Angel begged. “I’ll do anything.”

Alastor’s eyes narrowed as his smile grew. “Anything?” he asked.

“You want me to make a deal?” Angel offered with a razor-sharp smirk. “I’ll make a fucking deal with you if that means I get your cock in my ass.”

Alastor laughed at the notion. “You silly slut. Deals require that both parties have something worth offering. What the fuck would I want from you?”

“C’mon, Al,” Angel whined and pouted. “I mean it--I’ll do anything. You know I don’t give a shit. You wanna humiliate me, go for it. You wanna get rough with me, I like that shit. You want me to call you Daddy? Heh, I was plannin’ on it.”

“No, no, no.” Alastor sighed. “If it will get you to shut the fuck up, I’ll debase myself with your request. But there are conditions.”

Angel jumped to his feet in glee. “Oh, fuck yes! Conditions? I’m into conditions.” The porn star preened and arranged his limbs in the optimal pose--lower hands sliding down the bare stretch of his thighs, upper hands finding their way to his breasts, pushing them even further from his coat. “Whatever you need, Daddy,” Angel purred, all sex and swagger.

“First--do  _ not  _ call me Daddy. Which leads me to my second condition--you will keep that filthy mouth shut. I don’t want to hear your sloppy chatter.”

“What?” Angel complained. “That’s no--”

Alastor’s eyes burned hotter, seemed to deepen in their red color. Angel promptly shut his fucking mouth.

“That’s better,” Alastor threatened with a smile. “You will not touch me any more than absolutely necessary. And  _ I  _ will decide what is necessary.”

Angel rolled his eyes, but managed to keep his remarks to himself.

“You will not move.”

Angel shot him a confused, irritated look. How was it fucking if he wasn’t moving?

“And once I have my cock inside you, you’re mine until I am done with you.”

Angel’s eyes widened and he beamed so hard his cheeks hurt. “Yes, sir!” he agreed enthusiastically. “You mind if I cum whenever?”

“Whenever you’d like,” Alastor agreed coolly. “Now, why don’t you take off that coat and hike up your skirt.” The radio demon tapped his toe idly as he watched Angel make a show of unbuttoning his jacket. Angel exposed his fluffy breasts before taking a glove fingertip between his teeth, slowly tugging it off. He repeated the process with each glove, dropping them at Alastor’s feet like an offering. The spider slid his jacket slowly from his shoulders, exposing more hidden pink designs along his limbs, including a gaudy heart on his stomach.

“Get on with it,” Alastor sighed boredly.

Angel frowned and threw his coat into a heap on the ground. He turned around before Alastor in his chair and combed his fingers through his own hair with two hands, his back arched attractively. Two more hands slid over his hips, tracing the curve of his rump through the tight black fabric. He bunched it up to bare his ass to the radio demon, then grabbed the cheeks and spread them apart.

Angel looked over his shoulder to see if Alastor was enjoying the show. If anything, the radio demon looked bemused, his chin resting on his loosely fisted fingers as if he were puzzling over something. The spider frowned and opened his mouth to tell Alastor to enjoy the free fucking show, but before a sound could leave his lips, Alastor’s gaze snapped up to meet his. Angel took one look at that smile and thought better of breaking condition number one so quickly.

“Do you need to prepare yourself, or are you in a state of permanent looseness?” Alastor asked smoothly.

Angel balked. “Don’t say it like that!” he snapped.

Alastor tilted his head with an expectant look.

“Sorry,” Angel muttered.  _ Don’t need to insult a guy for his profession, asshole,  _ he thought rather than said. The spider kept his pout to himself as he ran his fingers between his ass cheeks and rubbed against his entrance. The illumination of nerves chased the pout away, replaced instead by a hungry look, lip bitten with sharp teeth. Angel brought a hand to his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers, making lewd noises. He was allowed to make  _ noise,  _ wasn’t he? Alastor did not correct him, so Angel took that for a yes.

He longed for it to be Alastor’s cock sliding over his tongue. Angel imagined it, those red-gloved fingers carding through his hair, the radio demon’s distorted voice warm and brassy, moaning, talking shit to him, calling him a pretty whore. As he slurped his fingers from his mouth, he eyed his own already hard cock between his legs with a grin.

In lieu of talking, Angel exaggerated the sounds of pleasure as he rubbed his slick fingers against his hole. While Angel moaned and worked his fingers, first one, then two, and quickly three, inside himself, Alastor sat as a bored audience of one, his elbow on the armrest of the chair, chin in hand.

It wasn’t that Angel wasn’t beautiful. The limby spider demon was soft in all the right places, with narrow, but appropriately girlish, hips, and sloping shoulders. His spine had the most lovely arch, soft and white, antithetically pure, as he leaned forward so as to display himself to Alastor. The radio demon might have picked Angel out of a crowd on Earth. Not to kill, no. Angel wasn’t the type he would want to see die. Well, not by  _ his  _ hands, anyway. He would have easily enjoyed watching the life go out of Angel’s eyes.

He might have noticed how beautiful Angel was, even on Earth. But he would have been repulsed by his personality. All the unnecessary sexuality of it, the affect of the carefree slut who luxuriated in drugs and excess. Would that he could kill that part of Angel--tear off his skin and see the true marrow of his bones. He might still be beautiful then--and silent, Alastor hoped.

“Al…” Angel moaned, his breath coming hot from parted lips.

Alastor shook himself from his reverie and saw that the porn star had stuffed nearly his entire hand inside himself. “Well then.” He blinked. “I suppose you’re ready for me.”

“Please,” Angel begged and slowly withdrew his fingers. He turned around and closed the space between them, shins against the chair, one leg on either side of Alastor’s knees. He took his own cock in hand, stroking it as he braced himself against back of the chair near Alastor’s black-tipped ear.

Alastor unbuttoned his coat, then undid his fly in the most mundane, business-like way Angel had ever seen. It was fucking hot as hell. Alastor was utterly unimpressed, even bored with his display. God, he wanted to see that fucker come undone. The radio demon unleashed his cock, and Angel was baffled--the guy was totally soft. Not even a little turned on.

“If you would, my dear fellow,” the radio demon invited Angel.

The porn star couldn’t get on his knees fast enough. He slid his hands eagerly up Alastor’s thighs, only for those bruising gloved fingers to snatch his wrists away.

“Ow,” Angel exclaimed in surprise.

“With your mouth, not your hands,” Alastor scolded lightly.

Angel shot Alastor a look. Guy really loved his power trip. He shouldn’t have been surprised. With a slight roll of his eyes, Angel leaned forward. He stuck out his tongue, to greet the radio demon’s cock, mouth watering. He’d seen bigger dicks, but Alastor wasn’t packing lightly, neither. If he was this big when he was soft, Angel couldn’t wait to get him hard.

With an indulgent moan, Angel took the head of Alastor’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue. The radio demon didn’t make a sound. Angel wanted Alastor to grab him by the hair, fuck his mouth till he was hoarse, but the red-clad demon just fucking sat there. As Angel extended his tongue past his lips, further down Alastor’s shaft, welcoming the demon toward his throat, the bastard had the gall to just fold his hands together, just like he’d been sitting before.

Angel was too revved up by Alastor’s utter lack of interaction to save his best tricks for last. For fuck’s sake, the demon still wasn’t even hard. Angel swallowed Alastor, choked himself on his cock, his face pressed against scarlet fabric, inhaling the smell of him. He was charred wood and dried blood, but  _ clean.  _ There was something so clean about the way he smelled, like he was persistently fresh-pressed, not a bit of dirt under his fingernails.

“That should suffice,” Alastor said.

Angel sucked in a deep breath as he popped off Alastor’s cock. “I barely even started,” he complained. “And you’re not even fucking hard. How is that fucking possible?”

Alastor would be lying if he did not admit that he enjoyed that look on Angel’s face. He was pink and flushed, his lips somehow plumper--and that look of surprise and dismay. The beginnings of anger clouded his eyes like a coming storm.

“Do you want it or not?”

Angel was, for once, speechless. He’d never seen  _ anyone  _ with this much self control. He really couldn’t fucking believe it. It made sense that he might not be Alastor’s type--sure, he got that. But to really feel  _ no  _ sexual desire? Not even when someone was blowing you?

“Far be it from my intention to force it upon you.”

Angel’s mind scrambled for what to say, quick, before Alastor changed his mind. “Fuck you--I want it,” he snapped. He scowled at Alastor. “You’re real fucked up, you know that?” His sneer slowly turned into a smirk. “I mean, seriously.” Angel slowly got to his feet and braced his hands on the back of Alastor’s chair. Steadying himself with his lower hands on the arms of the chair, he moved one spindly leg to one side of Alastor, then the other. “I thought I was fucked in the head. I thought I’d seen it all. But you?”

Alastor smirked up at Angel. “Are you quite finished?”

Angel grinned back. “Just getting started, Daddy.”

Alastor laughed. “I should shove your impertinent ass to the ground. How many conditions did you break in that one sentence?”

Angel raised a brow at the radio demon. “Are ya gonna?” The spider slowly dragged his hands from their positions on the chair. The ones from the back of the chair found Alastor’s broad shoulders, while the ones from the arms touched the front of his shirt, slowly sliding under his open lapels. All the while, Angel didn’t break eye contact with Alastor. He noticed the radio demon look at his lips, flit down to his hands. But Alastor didn’t stop him.

Angel pushed him further, dared to touch his face. He even dared to kiss him. It wasn’t a soft kiss--Angel didn’t  _ do  _ soft kisses. It was wet and open-mouthed and hungry. Alastor responded in his way, measured and methodical. It drove Angel mad.

Alastor would only put up with so much. With a snap of his fingers, Angel found himself wrenched back, his arms suddenly behind his back, wrists bound up tightly. The sudden motion whipped him back from Alastor’s lips with a gasp. Angel wore that look of surprise prettily.

“That’s enough of that.” Alastor sighed and took Angel’s hip in hand. “Let’s get on with it.”

Angel grinned and looked down. His face fell. “You’re still not fucking hard. How the fuck are you gonna fuck me if--” Angel was cut off as Alastor lunged into his face.

“Stop. Talking.” His smile never wavered. It was terrifying.

Angel pressed his lips together with a look of confusion. Alastor sat back and took his cock in hand to guide it against Angel’s flesh. The porn star looked dubious, but couldn’t deny that it felt good to have Alastor rubbing his cockhead against his hole, even soft. His lip disappeared between his teeth around a soft moan as Alastor began to press inside him.

“Fuck…” Angel sighed, rolling his shoulders. He encouraged Alastor’s cock inside him, sinking down until he was fully seated on Alastor’s lap. His breasts rose and fell heavily as he breathed through the deliciously full feeling.

Alastor took in the sight of Angel, and could say it was objectively attractive. He might even say he  _ liked  _ the way it looked. It didn’t really do anything for him, but it was entertaining.

Angel rolled his hips, looking at Alastor with a sultry gaze.

“Ah-ah. No moving,” Alastor reminded him. “You got what you wanted. The least you can do now is behave yourself.”

Angel’s brow narrowed. Everything about Alastor just left him fucking angry and confused. He sat still, but couldn’t quite calm his breath. He was still horny as hell, Alastor’s cock keeping him hot and bothered.

Alastor snapped his fingers and changed the radio station. He turned up the volume with a twirl of his finger. Then, he sat calmly and enjoyed it. He hummed along to the tunes.

Angel looked at him, baffled. What  _ was  _ this? The spider demon sat there, his breathing exaggerated by his position with his arms pushed into the small of his back, while Alastor just went on with his business as if he  _ weren’t  _ balls-deep inside Angel. He even sang along to one of the tunes.

Angel swallowed. “Hey, uh.”

“Yes?” Alastor responded.

“Can I… at least touch myself?”

“Why, of course. Just not me.”

Angel nodded. His cock was already dripping. There was something really fucking hot about this fucked up scenario. Alastor wasn’t just unimpressed, he was practically  _ ignoring  _ him, all the while with his unaroused cock speared inside him.

Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel’s wrists came free.

The spider demon rubbed his wrists and cracked his knuckles, unable to help but stare at Alastor. The radio demon was gazing somewhere over his left shoulder. His hand sat idly on Angel’s flank. Even just that much contact, considering the circumstances, had Angel turned on. He made a point not to disturb it, lest Alastor take it away.

As he started to stroke himself, Alastor looked at him out of the corner of his eye. Angel felt his face burn up, the heat spreading down his neck. Just that little glance had his nipples aching to be touched. He obliged himself, squeezing his tits as he fucked his hand. It was a challenge not to move his hips, but he rose to the occasion. The threat of all this being taken away if he broke Alastor’s conditions again brought the thrill to a fever pitch.

“Do keep your mess to yourself,” Alastor told him. “I won’t be amused if you soil my shirt.”

Angel shot Alastor a look and leaned back, resting an elbow on the arm of the chair to steady himself. A sharp moan left him as this changed the angle of the cock inside him, and he bit his lip. He rolled his nipples between his fingers and his thighs tensed against either side of the chair. The spider panted as he pumped his cock, and whimpered as he felt Alastor’s fingers twitch on his thigh. Fuck, he’d never been so turned on by so little.

His orgasm came with relief and he cried out, a blissful smile on his lips. He couldn’t help from rocking his hips into his hand as he bit his lip.

Alastor‘s hand left Angel’s thigh, instead gripping his hip, forcing him to be still. Angel keened, loving the way Alastor commanded his body. He squeezed his tits as he pumped the last of his orgasm, going limp and relaxed in Alastor’s lap.

Alastor had felt Angel’s orgasm intimately, the porn star’s willing body tightening around his cock, quivering and squeezing him. He’d never seen any of Angel’s work--talking pictures had little enough appeal to him, much less ones that were pornographic in nature--and it was quite interesting seeing just how much joy Angel got out of his work. Perhaps the slut routine wasn’t as affected as he had thought. He’d never seen Angel so happy, so blissful. It was attractive.

Angel let out a happy sigh and smiled at Alastor. He purposefully squeezed around Alastor’s cock, and was rewarded with the faintest of twitches--a little straightening of the shoulders, a quirk of the ears. “Still not fucking hard,” Angel muttered, but he was all smiles now. He breathed out a laugh, which turned into a moan as the subtle motion made Alastor’s cock move inside him. “I don’t get it, man. What--are you straight? S’usually not a problem, given what I’m workin’ with here…” He gave his tits a squeeze.

“I just don’t see the appeal,” Alastor replied. His eyes traveled over Angel’s languid frame streaked with come. “Most of the time.”

Angel’s eyes flashed on Alastor. “Yeah?”

“It’s intriguing, seeing you enjoy it so.”

Angel’s hand began moving over his cock once more. In moments, he was hard again.

Alastor looked impressed. “So soon? You really are a professional.”

Angel laughed. “I didn’t have much of a recovery period when I was alive, but I think I lost what little I had when I died.” He bit his lip and glanced down, looking at his hardening cock in his hand, at Alastor’s red fingers on his hip. His gaze slowly crawled up Alastor’s chest that he couldn’t touch, over those grinning lips, to meet those red, red eyes. “You like watching? Is that your kink?”

“Not so much. If it were, surely I’d be aroused by now.”

Angel narrowed his eyes at Alastor. “You’re just fucking with me, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean, dear fellow.”

The spider let out a frustrated sigh and moved his hand faster. “Fuck. Why is that so hot?” he complained loudly to the ceiling.

“What is?” Alastor tilted his head, and Angel swore his smile grew just a bit wider.

Angel flushed and looked away. “You ignoring me. Actin’ like I’m not sitting on your dick and touching myself.”

Alastor laughed and Angel moaned as his cock juddered inside him. He found it interesting that Angel was getting off on this. Then again, the porn star hardly needed a breeze to get aroused. Sex seemed like the only thing that was ever on Angel’s mind.

“How many times do you think you can climax in one stretch?” Alastor wondered.

“Oh, Daddy, you wanna find out?” Angel moaned.

“How many times before you start to lose your mind?” The radio demon slowly began to lean toward Angel.

Angel increased the pace of his hand the closer Alastor came, his breath catching in his throat.

“How many times,” Alastor lowered his voice, his lips drawing near to Angel’s throat, “before you beg for mercy?”

Angel groaned, three of his hands gripping the chair so tightly, his nails tore the upholstery, the other fucking his cock furiously. His hips strained against Alastor’s bruising grip, and he cursed as he tossed his head forward, slamming into Alastor’s shoulder. With a shudder, he whimpered and milked his next orgasm into his palm, left with just enough sense not to get any of his mess on the radio demon’s shirt.

Alastor’s eyes flicked down, and he was impressed to see that Angel had actually kept from spurting on his shirt. He let out a little chuckle and sat back, running his hand over Angel’s trembling thigh.

“A fuckton more than that,” Angel finally answered. He brought his hand up to his lips, lapping lewdly at the sticky spend.

“Well, help yourself,” Alastor said cheerfully. With a gesture, he summoned a book into his hand, already open for his reading pleasure.

Angel’s jaw went slack. “What the fuck? I thought you were getting into it!” he grumbled.

Alastor’s eyes briefly flicked back to Angel. “No.”

Angel’s glare went unnoticed by Alastor, whose eyes were skimming over the contents of his book. “You know what? Fuck you. This is bullshit.” Even Angel had his limits to what he would put up with. He slammed his hands down on the arms of the chair and started to pull himself up, despite his regret to part with Alastor’s cock.

But Alastor’s hand on his hip tightened. Angel could feel claw-like nails digging into him through Alastor’s glove.

Angel huffed and his glare intensified.

“What did I say?” Alastor asked.

Angel gave up trying to pull himself off and crossed his arms with a petulant look. “I’m yours ‘till you’re done with me,” he muttered. “But you’re not even doing anything!” Angel burst, throwing one set of hands in the air.

Alastor looked away from his book and gave Angel that almost pitying look. “I have you right where I want you. Out of trouble, still, and quiet--if you would stop insisting on talking back.”

“This is sick. You’re really a sick fuck, you know that?”

Alastor just grinned. “I told you--you can entertain yourself as you want.  _ You  _ asked for this. Are you not entertained?”

Angel was really starting to regret getting what he wanted. Alastor’s cock was still filling him, and his body’s automatic response to that kind of stimuli was arousal. Even though he’d already come twice, and even though Alastor was infuriatingly still, he was half hard again. He snorted and took himself roughly in hand again.

“Fine. Don’t threaten me with a good time.”

Alastor continued reading his book. Angel got to be so noisy, he had to turn up the volume on the radio. Even so, Alastor was quite enjoying the gasping, moaning, crying of the spider demon coming undone on his lap. From time to time, he would glance at Angel, watch as another orgasm crashed over him, stare into that ruin of pleasure.

That kind of intense pleasure, that rush and release--even if he didn’t understand it in a sexual aspect, he understood the sensation. It was the feeling he got as he stole his victims’ last breath, that rush of ecstasy that came with the power to extinguish a life. The more he saw it in Angel, the more Alastor found himself distracted. The reminder, the same look, began to creep under Alastor’s skin.

Bliss. The thought of what brought on that kind of bliss excited Alastor. He dropped his book, and his hand found Angel’s throat instead.

Angel gasped and groaned, “ _ Yesss. _ ” He touched Alastor’s wrist, encouraging his hand to push against his adam’s apple. “Choke me, Daddy,” Angel begged. By now he was covered in his own spend, his belly streaked with it, but less and less was coming out with each orgasm.

Alastor grinned and cinched his fingers around Angel’s choker-bound throat. His skin was so soft, looked so fragile under his punishing grip.

Angel felt Alastor’s cock move inside him. He cried out in relief. “Fuck, yes!” he moaned sharply. Alastor’s cock was growing, firming up, filling him even more. The porn star’s cries were strangled, his gasps ragged and without oxygen. He tried to beg Alastor to fuck him, but the grip on his throat was so tight, he couldn’t get the words out. His eyes prickled with tears as his cock bobbed desperately against his stomach.

Alastor’s hand guided Angel’s hips. The spider demon came absolutely undone from the first stroke of that cock inside him. His chest trembled as he tried desperately to take a breath, his hips rolling desperately.

Alastor loosened his grip enough for Angel to suck in a much-needed breath. No sense in having the spider pass out on him.

“Fuck. Fuck,” Angel panted. “Fuck me, Al. Goddamn, your dick feels so fucking good,” he begged. 

The genuine softness of Angel’s voice made Alastor smile. Angel wasn’t trying to be cute or slutty--this was really him. Angel smiled at him with a kind of genuine desire that Alastor didn’t think he’d ever seen. Fascinating.

Angel grabbed hold of the back of the chair and started fucking Alastor in earnest. His moans were, frankly, pornographic--but they, too, had gone from performance to genuine pleasure. Angel babbled in his ear, praised him, begged for more.

As the pressure in his groin began to rise, Alastor’s hand began to tighten around Angel’s throat once more. The spider demon encouraged him until he went hoarse and silent. Alastor barely choked down a grunt as Angel rode him faster. He felt himself slipping, tipping toward the precipice.

Angel was tearing at his coat, ripping aside his high collar, kissing him with messy, wet lips, smearing tears against his skin. Alastor hated how sensitive his neck was, hated that Angel was kissing it and touching bare skin--but he couldn’t bear to stop him. His breath hitched, and he released Angel’s throat in favor of holding both his hips. With a short gasp of a moan, buried under the strains of Angel’s very vocal pleasure, Alastor began pounding into Angel. When he came, he shoved Angel down hard on his cock, his eyes shut to revel in the ecstasy.

Angel was anything but silent. He squirmed and kept touching his cock, even though it was struggling to get hard, the pleasure still overwhelming his senses. “Yes, baby. Oh, fuck, that was so good. You came for me, didn’t you? You came right inside my ass.”

Alastor’s brow twitched as Angel babbled such foul things. He finally exhaled the breath he had been holding. As his eyes snapped open, he lifted Angel enough to free his cock. The porn star mourned the loss loudly.

“Fuck, Al,” he growled. “Not even a little aftercare? Damn.”

Alastor looked at the absolute mess of a spider demon in his lap and shook his head. “What  _ was  _ I thinking?”

“Having some regrets?” Angel asked, arching his back to display all his glory. “At least you don’t have an SO to feel guilty about.” He grinned.

“You are a foul creature,” Alastor chuckled. “Now, do get off me. If Charlie returns to find us in such a position, I’ll have no choice but to come clean about your dalliances.”

Angel groaned as he finally pulled himself out of the chair. He stood up and stretched all his limbs. “Nice of ya not to rat me out,” he said, tossing a sly smile over his bare shoulder. “That was really somethin’, you know.” He chuckled and pulled his skirt back down over his ass. “Any time you wanna warm your cock in my ass, you just let me know.” Angel bent over with much more sass than necessary to gather his coat and gloves.

“I shall attempt to find some other form of entertainment for you, dear fellow. You seem to get bored rather often.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see here, come on over and follow me on Twitter [@vol_ctrl](https://twitter.com/vol_ctrl) for updates on my other projects and other places you can see my work!


End file.
